PAR-18-604 Vet-LIRN Network Capacity-Building Project Michigan State University Project Summary Funds from this grant will be used to purchase a benchtop sequencing platform. This platform will be used to build the ability in the VDL to leverage WGS in identification of bacteria via targeted sequencing, small whole genome sequencing and targeted RNA sequencing, that can be used in support of Vet-LIRN initiatives, in addition to routine diagnostic testing in support of animal health. Currently, serotyping is used for identification of Salmonella isolates. Serotyping of Salmonella assists veterinarians and clinicians in understanding the pathogenic potential of the isolate, and is important for epidemiologic traceback of disease outbreaks. Traditional serotyping is time consuming and costly. The primary goal of this year?s project will be to implement the use of a benchtop sequencing platform to sequence-ribotype Salmonella isolates, using a targeted next generation sequencing technique, as a replacement for traditional serotyping. A secondary goal will be to assess the feasibility of using the sequencing platform to identify bacterial pathogens in formalin-fixed paraffin embedded (FFPE) tissues using next generation sequencing techniques that target 16S rDNA (bacteria) or the ITS region (fungi). The ability to identify pathogens either as part of a diagnostic workup, or retrospectively in a disease outbreak investigation where no fresh tissues or samples remain would expand the ability of the laboratory to detect potential zoonotic diseases (e.g. MRSA in canine skin biopsies) or confirm cases of related food or feed-related diseases from testing of fixed tissues in support of Vet- LIRN initiatives, in addition to routine diagnostic testing in support of animal health, and in support of human health (zoonotic risks) investigations with other Federal, state and local agencies.